


分化

by blackseabl



Category: E-sports - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackseabl/pseuds/blackseabl





	分化

IG没有Omega，这是全联盟都知道的事。

在科技飞速发展的当下，Omega早就摘掉了东亚病夫的帽子，定期复用药物可以减少发情的影响，甚至还有专用来削弱Alpha影响的喷雾剂，喷喷撒撒，妈妈再也不用担心我被Alpha拐走啦。

各行各业在平权运动的努力下，都不再歧视Omega，新时代的Omega也不用再有装B的必要。英雄联盟的职业赛场上也是一样，过去为了避免Omega受到歧视而隐瞒选手性征，现在却为了展示公平公正，各家俱乐部的选手只要已分化，第二性征的信息都会公示出来。  
IG同样如此。

新赛季即将开始，各家俱乐部都公布了本赛季的阵容名单，高振宁捞了本俱乐部选手册子，靠在公共休息区的沙发上，对着IG的阵容名单蔫儿没声息地发愁。

宋义进，高振宁，Alpha；王柳羿，李浩成，陈龙，Beta，以及——喻文波，姜承録，未分化。

“宁王你把书看穿了，筛哥也不会分化成Omega。”在休息区倒完水的喻文波见高振宁望册兴叹，张嘴就怼。  
高振宁不乐意地把书一摔，“先担心担心你自己分化成个啥吧弟弟。”  
“反正不管我分化成什么，蓝哥都一样爱我。”喻文波拍拍胸脯莫名自信，却没发现王柳羿脖子上挂着耳机走过来，然后又原路退了回去。  
“我不是，我没有，告辞。”  
“蓝哥你等等我。”王柳羿的Q，喻文波不接也得接住，连忙放下水杯去追人。

高振宁“啧啧”两声，习惯了弟弟们的打情骂俏，可别说杰克这个弟弟，高振宁自己也认为，姜承録不会分化成Omega，恐怕只会分化成，比自己还要A的Alpha。

要说起高振宁，那是Alpha中的Alpha，大A特A，就好比飞机中的战斗机，信息素的味道还是极具侵略性的白酒味。要是他在易感期站在东方明珠上毫不收敛地释放他的信息素，那黄浦江都得成了个药酒池子。别说Omega和Beta，意志不够坚定的Alpha遇上他，都只能闻香躺平，立地成受。所以宁王平时也得用信息素抑制剂，不然可能会被其他俱乐部投诉——在比赛中使用信息素压倒对手，进行不正当竞赛。

但随身带着信息素抑制剂，就容易引发误会，总会有人把高振宁误认为是另一类需要抑制剂的人群Omega。  
就好比姜承録和高振宁的第一次见面。

姜承録和高振宁都是在S7夏季赛的时候正式签约IG，但姜承録比高振宁还要再早一点进入IG基地参与训练。  
高振宁办完签约转会手续，正式到IG基地的那一天，偏偏撞上他的易感期。虽然知道IG队里没有Omega，但为了避免不必要的麻烦，高振宁还是逮空偷摸溜到自己的宿舍房间。刚拿出抑制剂正准备扎进去的时候，门开了。

不是，我特么合计这时候妹人会来啊？！高振宁一紧张，针扎歪了。  
那个推门进来的罪魁祸首，顶着软萌的蘑菇头，戴了个相对于清瘦的脸有点太大的黑框眼镜，见高振宁因为针扎歪的痛苦表情和手里的抑制剂，迅速地根据场面上的情况做出了误判。

“Omega？”

你TM才是Omega！

高振宁粗口还没爆出来，把门打开的人扭头就跑走了。高振宁一脸懵逼地看着人消失在门外，反应回来之后赶紧把那针扎歪的抑制剂拔出来，换了个针头再次对准血管的时候，门又被推开了。而这次进来的是宋义进，姜承録，还有队医。

高振宁望天。我真想放信息素把这帮人都给整趴下了，尤其是戴眼镜那个！

 

一阵乌龙过后解释清楚，高振宁才知道推门的那个叫姜承録，以为他是Omega进入发情期，奈何语言不通，所以急急忙忙去叫了队内兼职翻译的宋义进和队医。

“不好意思啊，承録他以为你是个Omega呢。”老好人宋义进两头翻译，身边的姜承録偏着头一脸无辜地道歉。  
毕竟人家是出于好意，高振宁也不好计较什么，但心里暗暗记下，姜承録是吧，打上单位置是吧？后面打比赛的时候，还不是得叫本打野爸爸来帮忙，有的是机会教他做人。

只是高振宁怎么也没想到，后来会变成——  
“宁，石头人阔以吃么？”  
“筛哥要吃我还能不给么。”

“宁，来上，阔以越。”  
“嘞啦嘞啦。”

嗯，真香。

 

高振宁同样没想到的，是他和姜承録怎么从纯洁的革命队友情一步步演变到了现在这样。连他自己都没意识到是什么时候喜欢上姜承録的。等他真的反应过来时，已经变成他把姜承録压在宿舍屋门的门板上亲的状况了。

那天是姜承録生日，因为IG没拿到S7世界赛的门票，整个队伍都没有放假，关起门来拼了命地训练，以期来年的奋发，姜承録也就在基地和队友们渡过了他18岁的生日。

吹蜡烛的时候，姜承録许了三个愿望。  
家人身体健康。  
好好表现，和队伍一起去世界赛。  
完成分化。

吹完蜡烛，心情不错的宋义进扒在姜承録肩膀上，又圆了一圈的脸笑得像颗糖葫芦，“我们承録肯定会分化成Alpha的啦。”  
“筛哥这么猛，不是Alpha我把键盘吃下去！”  
“先吃蛋糕吧你。”深知说话不能太不留余地的王柳羿切了块蛋糕堵住AD的嘴。  
小屋子里一团“筛哥肯定会分化成Alpha”的和气氛围却让高振宁莫名感到不舒服。

引爆他的导火索是旁边的好奇宝宝宋义进，他小声问弟弟，“承録你着急分化，是有喜欢的人了么？”  
姜承録腼腆地点点头的样子别人没看到，但高振宁看得清清楚楚。理智就像是被狠狠拍上的干脆面，噼里啪啦碎了个干干净净。一言不发地硬憋着等到俩人回宿舍，姜承録后脚刚进门，高振宁就把他不由分说地压到了门上。

这么密集的训练和比赛，筛哥到底是在哪儿认识了个什么样的Omega？为了他还急急地想要分化成Alpha？  
这个认知让高振宁嫉妒得胸腔都要裂开了。

被高振宁态度强硬地禁锢在门板和他高大的身躯之间，出于对高振宁的信任姜承録没有任何反抗，但高振宁的样子还是太奇怪了，他不由地出声询问。  
“宁你——”然而话音才开了个头，高振宁就压着他的唇吻了上去，短暂的失神给了对方长驱直入的空当，而最善于抓机会的高振宁当然不会放过。湿滑的舌尖从唇瓣溜进，灵活地勾住他的舌，用力地吮吸，并不断变化着角度撩拨。高振宁两只手用力扣住姜承録的肩膀，不给他一点挣扎和逃脱的余地，大腿甚至放肆地顶进姜承録的双腿之间磨蹭。

高振宁的信息素在斗室之内爆炸般扩散开来，整个房间顿时充满了浓烈得挥散不去，仿佛轻轻吸一口就会被醉倒的酒味。但高振宁漏算了一点，姜承録还没分化，对信息素并不敏感。

姜承録逮住对方稍微放松的机会，一拳打到高振宁脸上，从高振宁的禁锢中逃脱出来。他用手背擦去沿着嘴角流下的银丝，像头被冒犯领地的狮子一样瞪着高振宁。

高振宁揉了揉被揍得很是发痛的脸颊，哑着嗓子问，“筛哥，你喜欢的人是谁？”  
姜承録呆住，原本一触即发的紧绷神经缓和下来。还没等有些手足无措起来的姜承録搞明白事情状况，高振宁接着发出了像要哭出来的声音。  
“我喜欢你啊筛哥，能憋喜欢别人不？”

姜承録很生气，自己被强吻还没说什么，怎么这个强吻他的人还一脸委屈。可一听到高振宁的话，他彻底呆住了。虽然没听懂高振宁充满东北口音的后半句，但前半句他听懂了，听得明明白白，真真切切。  
于是姜承録又羞又恼，同时又揍了高振宁一拳。  
“좋아해요，我喜欢你啊西八。”

高振宁一边被姜承録揍，一边反应了半天才明白过来这个句式，欣喜若狂地跳过去不顾姜承録的抗拒和推搡，把人搂紧在怀里。

“不对，你喜欢我怎么会想要分化成Alpha啊？”  
“……我想上你。”

呼吸和狂喜都停滞了一秒，高振宁觉得自己后背有点凉。

是的，姜承録，就是这么不走寻常路，明知山有虎，偏向虎山行。喜欢上一个Alpha，就要分化成一个更A的Alpha，去上他。

但爱都爱了，害管什么三七二十一的高振宁顾不得将来是否会菊花不保，并很快就认清一个事实，那就是不管姜承録分化成了A还是B还是O，都丝毫不会影响到自己对他的爱。高振宁命里，可能注定就是要被姜承録克的。  
俩人就这么牵着对方的手朝着不确定的未来一路小跑，跨了不知道多少道坎，吵也吵过，架也打过，几番磨合下来，大A高振宁心甘情愿地成为了气管炎，就连姜承録难得生气要动手揍他的时候，他也只能一边挨一边喊，“诶诶诶筛哥你憋动右手，伤还妹好全乎，用左手用左手，朝这儿打。”  
如果不是真爱，谁又愿意做舔狗呢？

拜高振宁丝毫不懂得收敛的态度所赐，俩人的关系在IG内部算是个半公开的秘密。旁人对他俩经常勾肩搭背，又或者高振宁搂着姜承録的腰，把脑袋靠在姜承録的颈窝里的场面都已经见怪不怪，狗粮免疫。  
顺便一提，IG队员里最早发现这个秘密的是和姜承録关系最好（高振宁批注：除了我之外）的李浩成，但笑眯眯的大哥就是不说破，所谓，佛曰不可说？最后发现这个秘密的反而是和姜承録关系第二好的宋义进，他打排位打到凌晨2点多，回去睡觉的时候听见隔壁屋传来激烈的对话声。结合刚才在楼道里就闻到的浓烈酒味，平时永远都是一副好脾气的宋义进以为弟弟承録被高振宁给欺负了，Alpha的男子气概在此时爆发，他一脚踢开了没关严的宿舍门，高呼：“承録你没事吧？！”冲进去却撞见姜承録压在高振宁身上，舌头狂甩对方嘴唇。

“我说Rookie，我搁那压了筛哥那么半天，怎么你一推门，就好死不死看到的是筛哥趁我不注意，反压过来的时候呢？我那是怕筛哥伤到手，才妹用力的你懂不？”  
大嘴巴肉鸡把这个半公开的秘密变成了公开的秘密，顺带还黑了一把高振宁妄为大A，差点被没分化的姜承録压。气得高振宁那天就像个行走的性腺体，整个IG基地都被浓烈的白酒信息素灌成了酒窖，偏偏管得了他的那个人对信息素不敏感，半天都没发现大家见高振宁而绕道的真正原因。

 

话说回来，虽然姜承録分化成什么高振宁都认了，但姜承録迟迟不分化那就是另一个问题了。而IG内部，除了高振宁之外，还有一个对分化问题感到发愁的人，那就是IG队里唯二没有分化的另一个，喻文波。现代人吃得好、营养高、发育早，14岁就完成分化都不在少数，到17、8岁还没分化的人就像30岁还是处男一样寥寥无几。  
虽然喻文波表现上镇定得一匹，还经常开玩笑，“我就想分化成个Beta，和蓝哥组成2B”，但心里还随着时间的推演却迟迟未迎来分化而焦心。这两个忧心自己/另一半分化问题，私底下没少交流信息的人，从春季赛愁到了夏季赛结束，就这么组成了复愁者联盟。

 

“筛哥分化成Omega那自然是最好，Beta也没什么问题，哪怕真的是Alpha，大不了打一架嘛，谁赢了谁在上面咯。”谈心练习两不误，高振宁和喻文波趁着姜承録和蓝哥都不在基地，一边打匹配上手新英雄，一边有一搭没一搭地交流。  
“我信了你的邪，怕是筛哥赢了在上面，也是用骑乘位在上面。”喻文波白眼翻上天，露出一副“我虽然年龄最小但不代表在智商上我也是个弟弟”的表情。“况且筛哥这又过了快一年还没分化，你就不着急？”  
被喻文波戳到了痛点，高振宁烦躁地搓了搓头毛。

“我是不在意自己分化成什么的，我就怕蓝哥想多。你知道。他总是擅作主张地帮我把一切可能遇到的问题和解决方案，甚至退路都想好了。”喻文波谈到恋人，埋怨都像是赞美，要不是高振宁已经有了筛哥，也得被秀一脸。  
“你一个闪现冲进人群，不杀光对面就让对面杀死你，你蓝哥当然得帮你想退路。”屏幕又变成了黑白，高振宁摘下挂在脖子上的耳机，准备放弃这把比赛。  
“但蓝哥就是不想自己的退路。”喻文波垂下头眨眨眼睛，长长的睫毛随之不安地抖动，“或者说，他总是把我的路摆在永远高于他任何一条路的位置。赛场上他作为我的辅助是这样，场下作为我的恋人，其实也是这样。”  
“你放心，宝蓝肯定也把你分化的各种结果都考虑清楚了。”高振宁拍拍弟弟，“因为你蓝哥跟我一样优秀。”

喻文波白了眼高振宁，不想接他的自夸，“我就怕我真的分化成了Alpha，蓝哥又要担心些有的没的。”  
高振宁想了想，“你咋妹想过万一你分化成Omega，宝蓝应该会更头痛吧。你发情期到了，是让宝蓝舍身成1还是咋地？”  
喻文波一个手抖没补到炮车，内心狂叫这天没法聊了，筛哥长久以来是怎么能忍受他这么多批话的？

那边被隔空cue到，正在和王柳羿在外面买东西的姜承録打了个喷嚏，引得王柳羿关切地问，“承録你没事吧？”  
姜承録微笑摇摇头。

IG的一群宅男，难得的休息日也多是窝在基地，反正现在网购发达，某宝上面什么都能买。除了宋义进会在休息日出去跟他的亲亲小钰约会，顺便洗洗自己被两对情侣祸害的眼睛，也就姜承録和王柳羿会出门采买东西。如同高振宁和喻文波因为相同的烦恼拉近了距离，IG的上单和辅助关系好起来，也是类似的原因。

两个如出一辙心思细腻，又观察入微的人，当然是知道自家那位对于分化不确定性的担忧。宝蓝那些对未来的复杂考量，也只能跟处于类似境地的姜承録说。  
俩人采购完毕，打车回基地往宿舍的方向走。姜承録因为手伤，左手提了俩袋子，愣是没让宝蓝帮忙。把东西放好，宝蓝提出去外面的空地上走走，姜承録点点头跟了出去。

天色已晚，路灯把俩人的影子拉得老长，王柳羿低着头，为了让姜承録尽量听懂，放慢语速轻声说，“前两天体检，杰克去查了信息素指标，不出意外的话，他应该会分化成Alpha。”  
姜承録“嗯”了一声，等着王柳羿继续往下说。  
“杰克虽然年纪小，嘴上跑马没个正形，其实他挺成熟的，想得不比我少。他说他不在意我是Beta，但信息素吸引的问题却是绕不过的，我总是免不了会想，如果有一天遇到气味相合的Omega，身为Alpha的他该怎么办，我又该怎么办？”王柳羿叹了口气，在初冬上海的冷空气下凝聚成白烟，转瞬又飘走。

王柳羿停下脚步，自嘲地笑了，“我从来没想过有一天，我会希望自己是个Omega。”  
走在他身边的姜承録，望向难得眼神看起来迷茫失落的辅助，伸手轻轻揉了揉王柳羿的头。虽然姜承録心里想对这位在场上是最稳定的坚实后盾，场下体贴着每个队友的辅助说，千万不要妄自菲薄。但这种情况下，他觉得也许什么都不说是最好的。

各怀忧思的两对情侣，面对即将到来的世界赛，也必须收好除比赛以外的任何想法，将全部精力投入到赛场上。毕竟漫长的人生里不是只有儿女情长，他们是他们自己，同时也是以最高荣誉为目标的职业选手。  
王柳羿在清晨6点的海边看着微微发白的天空暗下决心，高振宁在沙滩上喝高了哭得稀里哗啦，说要和大家一起拿到冠军；喻文波在复盘上一把比赛，记下自己的失误，姜承録在半夜3点的训练室里，随着赛恩技能的节奏轻轻点头。  
当金色的雨落在身上，他们不约而同地握紧了此生中最重要的那个人的手，觉得自己好像拥有了全世界。

而喻文波就在那天迎来了自己的分化。

赛后兴奋的一行人在校长的招待下，吃了火锅唱了歌，之后李浩成先回了酒店，宋义进和小钰溜了后半场去过二人世界，剩下四人喝了点小酒，有些晕乎乎的相互搀扶着回酒店。快到酒店门口的时候，高振宁才意识到空气里的味道似乎有些不对劲，一股带有青春冲劲儿的可乐味直顶脑门。  
没分化的姜承録和身为beta的王柳羿都对信息素不敏感，而火锅店和酒吧鱼龙混杂的气味掩盖了刚分化的喻文波的信息素。当身为大A的高振宁被强烈的信息素所挑衅，不自觉地也提高信息素分泌的时候才惊觉，喻文波分化成了Alpha。

见喻文波走过去抱住了王柳羿，一年下来没少和这俩人交流谈心的高振宁和姜承録，像参加闺女婚礼的爹妈一样欣慰地松了口气。俩人默契地看向对方笑了笑，刚准备把一方天地让给这对情侣的时候，却听到王柳羿吃痛地叫出声来。  
正经历分化的巨变而被Alpha的本能所控制的喻文波，下意识地对准没有腺体的王柳羿的后颈，用力咬了下去。

姜承録难过地发现，原本为喻文波的终于分化安下心来的王柳羿的表情，像是掉进了绝望的深渊。

高振宁陪着姜承録在韩国拆完钢钉，再回的上海，而他俩还是在回基地的路上看微博才知道，王柳羿突然提出不和IG续约。到了基地姜承録几乎是第一时间去找王柳羿，只见基地里其他人都在停在宿舍门口，表示俩人都听不进劝。  
姜承録走进宿舍，就见到喻文波呆呆地坐在门口的台阶上，红着眼眶定定看向他和王柳羿共同的房间。

“蓝哥他说什么也要走，连我说他是我心里最好的辅助都不行。”  
当局者迷，关心则乱，看事情一向清楚明白的喻文波已经痛得不知道迷宫的出口在哪里。  
姜承録和高振宁对视一眼叹了口气，高振宁蹲到喻文波身边给他支招，而姜承録走到宿舍门口敲了敲门。

“宝蓝？能进来么？”  
“……进来吧。”姜承録走进去的时候，只见王柳羿也用同样的姿势呆呆地坐在床沿，边上还放了个没装什么东西的箱子。

“想要收拾，只把自己的东西拿走，却发现好像除了几件衣服，就再找不到一件东西，没有和杰克的回忆。”王柳羿说着眼泪就要吧嗒吧嗒往下掉。

“那又为什么要走？”姜承録轻轻在王柳羿身旁坐下。  
“那天你也看见了。”  
姜承録闻言点点头。  
“本以为拿了冠军，我有资格一辈子站在他身边了。但我不是Omega，Alpha的本能，没法改变的。”王柳羿伸手抹眼泪，却越抹越多。

以姜承録的中文水平，饶是他绞尽脑汁说出安慰的话，好像也起不了什么作用。反倒是被王柳羿的话，触到了他最怕被碰的那根神经。倘若AB都不能有好结果，那么当他分化成Alpha，又该如何与高振宁相处呢？  
屋外头高振宁的辅导工作却进展异常顺利，也不知道高振宁和喻文波说了什么，只听见哒哒几下快步跑的声音，喻文波就冲进屋门扑向王柳羿，力道大得把王柳羿按倒到了床上，像要把对方揉进怀里一样紧紧抱住他，浓重的哭腔近乎撕心裂肺，“蓝哥我求求你别走，分化那天我他妈就是本能反应，你抽我也行啊。去他妈的Alpha Omega，这辈子我只要你，不是你就不行啊。”  
说完就埋头在王柳羿胸口，抽泣着一遍遍说，“蓝哥你别走。”

自家AD早熟，大赛输了也是当天就翻篇，王柳羿从来没见过他如此不顾颜面又毫无保留地痛哭，发现自己就连在这种时候，都还在因为喻文波牵扯每一个呼吸和心跳。  
可能这就是命吧，王柳羿不由得怔住，半响才伸手回抱喻文波，哭着哭着笑了出来，“哪儿有你这样哭唧唧的Alpha。”

画风顿时一转，走向了喻文波打算身体力行证明自己Alpha本质的发展，高振宁和姜承録连忙退出去，帮他俩关好了屋门。

“杰克可真是个弟弟，宝蓝哪儿是因为外界说他不是最好的辅助才要走，他一直担心AB相容的问题，让宝蓝安心的最好办法不就是在床上把他给办了么？一次不行那就来两次，两次不行就来很多次”，高振宁不怀好意笑道，“这下除了接Q、抗塔，又多了个嘲笑杰克的理由了。”  
姜承録睨了高振宁一眼，“你跟杰克，说了什么？”  
高振宁本来不打算说，但在姜承録紧盯的严肃眼神下，缓缓开了口。  
“我就问他：是不是分化成Alpha想找个Omega了，是的话我当场就削你。不是的话，就赶紧进去把蓝哥留住，不然你会后悔一辈子的。”  
“就这些？”姜承録疑惑地问，高振宁没回答，知道追问也没用，姜承録默默跟高振宁回到他们那屋。

喻文波和王柳羿窝在屋子里，花了三个小时实践完生命的大和谐才出现在众人的视线，而苏妈和俱乐部的其他人还得想出一个说得过去的理由，给IG的粉丝一个交代。  
高振宁扒拉着饭，看到没羞没臊的喻文波拉着不好意思的王柳羿从屋子里走出来，不由地感叹，“杰克体力不错啊，妹给Alpha丢脸，哎哟——”姜承録敲了下说批话的宁王的脑袋，随后看向王柳羿，俩人交换了一个互相安慰的眼神。

我没事了。  
那就好。

捕捉到自家那位在跟对方那位眼神交流的两个Alpha异口同声高呼，“你们俩在眉目传什么呢。”然后同时被自家那位暴打。

确定下来的喻文波和王柳羿，发起狗粮来比过去只增不减，更加放肆。不管是在赛场上使用霞洛，在宝蓝帮忙挡下对面AD的W时，来句“谢了宝贝儿”，还是俩人高度默契，同时B键夫夫双双把家还的骚操作，都亮瞎了屏幕外观众的狗眼。  
赛后采访队友纷纷表示，常规操作，见怪不怪，王柳羿则坦言，是喻文波单方面秀，他不负主要责任。

就这么时间很快走到了春季赛的中段，作为被针对到死的新科冠军，IG的表现还不错。高振宁和重回赛场的姜承録上野联手天下无敌，Rookie依旧那么C，下路情侣也越来越稳健，大哥偶尔上场暴躁一下，大家轮流拿着MVP，一切看起来都那么美好。  
唯一美中不足的，就是姜承録依然没有分化。

高振宁和姜承録去了最好的医院检查，姜承録的信息素水平还是很低，丝毫没有接近分化的迹象。医生对着毫无问题的检查报告也说不出个所以然，只能安慰他们，确实有到20岁之后才分化的案例，而姜承録手伤时进行的一系列治疗药物中有激素刺激的成分，或许也是推迟分化的原因之一。

高振宁倒是不着急，只是有些欲求不满。定下关系之后他和姜承録只有牵手，拥抱和亲吻，最过分的也不过就是互撸而已。高振宁不敢在姜承録没分化之前就动真格，生怕会干扰他的分化。  
而对信息素不敏感的姜承録耳朵可没瞎，没少听到隔壁情侣如胶似漆，翻云覆雨，对自己迟迟没来的分化越来越焦虑。他也是有欲望的正常人，这隔靴搔痒一般的身体接触根本没法满足他的欲望。  
但这个世界就是你怕什么来什么，想什么不来什么。随着姜承録心里的焦虑堆积越胜，手下的打法也越发凶狠，敢杀TheShy的人都要做好后半场被追着杀压着打的心理准备。赛场外的粉丝不明就里，“Shy爹这么猛，等他分化IG岂不是又要多个Alpha”的种种言论更进一步地刺激了姜承録。

这种焦虑最终在春季赛下半旬的一场赛事后爆发。

那是一场IG 2：0轻取胜利的比赛，他们回到酒店，因为高振宁被苏妈叫走说事而站在大厅等他的姜承録，埋头刷手机专心地看比赛回放。忽然走道发生了骚动，姜承録听见好像有高振宁的声音才跑过去，就见一个打扮香艳的姑娘不知道是用了什么办法偷偷跟踪他们到酒店，似乎是算准了高振宁的易感期，大肆散发自己的Omega信息素，企图诱使高振宁共情。

把已经进入发情状态的高振宁扶回房间，姜承録急忙找出抑制剂。信息素不受控制地大肆宣泄，高振宁尽全力才能克制自己扒掉对方衣服的冲动，拳头攥得死紧，浑身都在颤抖。  
“宁，放松，针扎不进去。”听到姜承録的话，高振宁深呼吸了好几下，感到冰凉的液体进到血液里，才慢慢真的放松下来。  
强做镇定的姜承録折腾完，靠着床边缓缓滑坐到地上。因为他对信息素的不敏感，他无法帮到他的恋人。甚至在有人企图侵犯他的领地时，他也没有丝毫抵抗之力来宣告自己的主权。

要是他以后也一直没法分化的话该怎么办？别说自己分化成Alpha，双A是否能有好结果，一个连性征都没有的人，只会成为高振宁的拖累。

这个一直潜伏在姜承録心底的意识一旦成形，就像一只手紧紧篡住了姜承録的心，他难受得快要喘不上气，从来不知道退缩为何物的姜承録害怕了，痛得几乎要弯下腰来。

“要不，我们先分开一阵子。”  
“想都别想，筛哥你这辈子都不可能甩下我。”还没从易感期的晕乎劲儿里缓过来的高振宁撂下句狠话，却因为缺乏力气而失去了威严，轻飘飘的没有进入姜承録的耳朵里。

等高振宁从床上爬起来的时候，姜承録已经不见了。

打姜承録的电话发现手机铃声就在屋子里响起，高振宁心脏骤然往下沉。他冲出房门先去找了喻文波和王柳羿，问他们有没有见到姜承録，得到的都是否定的回答，随后俩人也跟着一起加入了寻找姜承録的队伍。  
打了宋义进的手机，高振宁才知道刚才他碰到了姜承録。  
“承録看起来很不好，整个人摇摇欲坠，我从来没见过他那么脆弱的样子，但他又不让我管。我看他走出了酒店以为他是想一个人静静，我当时应该拦住他的……”  
宋义进紧接着说了更让高振宁担心的消息，“糟了，当时承録身上有股淡淡茉莉花的味道，我以为是酒店的芳香剂没在意，难道……他分化了？”

事态严重起来，酒店里的IG成员都出动找人，高振宁跑去问酒店外的门卫，却听对方说，好像看到姜承録手捏着后颈，不太舒服的样子。

高振宁几乎要控制不住自己要爆炸的情绪，咬着牙问清对方姜承録走的方向就冲了出去。他可以断定姜承録分化了，而且还是分化成了Omega。  
是因为他或者那个Omega强烈的信息素诱导了分化，还是因为姜承録强烈的自责引发了分化，高振宁现在根本没心思想。他只知道一个刚刚分化的Omega，迷失在一个并不熟悉还有语言障碍的城市夜路上，那就和柔弱的小鹿误入狼群的狩猎区没什么区别。  
任何一个Alpha都能轻易地带走他的姜承録，撕碎他，甚至标记他。因为刚刚分化的Omega马上就会迎来第一个发情期，没有Alpha保护的Omega所散发的信息素会引来多少不怀好意的人，连抑制剂都没有的姜承録该怎么保护自己，高振宁连想都不敢去想。

高振宁快被深切的恐惧逼疯，他不知道漫无目的地跑了多少个街区，才总算想到，以姜承録的聪明，有可能意识到了自己的情况，就近找地方把自己藏起来。于是又连忙往回跑，在酒店附近能够藏人的地方仔细找，终于在酒店几百米开外的银行门口，找到了躲进取款间把里面锁起来，双手环抱着自己的姜承録。  
看到来人是高振宁，姜承録才颤抖着伸手把锁打开，眼睛里落入路灯的微光，脸颊透出诱人的红潮。充盈狭小空间的茉莉香扑面而来，无比契合的信息素让打完抑制剂没多久的高振宁直接再次进入了发情状态。  
高振宁当机立断地爆发自己的信息素，让浓烈醇厚的酒香包裹住自己和姜承録，然后弓下身子让姜承録趴在自己背上，背着人迅速跑回酒店，直接进入了他们的房间。

被轻轻放在床上的姜承録还有点如在云端的不真实感，只见等了很久的那个人一把脱掉自己的卫衣和裤子，胡乱地扔在地上，赤着精壮的身体开始扒他的外套。

姜承録的欲望被压抑了太久，迟来的发情期更是如洪水猛兽，被深爱已久的恋人点燃的情欲如燎原野火把他的理智烧了个干净，连把自己撑起来都花掉了浑身的力气。腿间的性器早已勃发，肉穴也自主地张合，一前一后都在分泌着湿滑的粘液，浑身散发出腻人的甜香。

想要被高振宁填满，想要被高振宁狠狠地侵犯。Omega天生而来对Alpha的渴望让姜承録觉得身体已经不受自己的控制。而用了十二分的自制力才让自己忍住不把姜承録直接操开的高振宁，慢慢地释放出信息素，安抚着他。同时一手套弄着姜承録已经挺立的性器，一手伸过去掐了他浑圆挺翘的屁股一把，掐完之后又顺着屁股一路摸到臀缝，在已经被分泌出来的液体弄得湿湿滑滑的穴口轻轻打着转。

“呜……嗯……”初尝情事的姜承録，哪里受得了高振宁这么情色而挑逗的抚摸，性器又硬了几分，嘴里发出的呜呜声也带上了求欢的哭腔。  
“腿张开。”几乎是高振宁说话的同时，姜承録就顺从地张开了大腿，然后感到对方的手指从穴口压了进去。  
“啊……”姜承録发出一声难耐的呻吟，身体随着手指的入侵而颤抖起来。高振宁的手指在他的肉穴里翻搅着，搔刮着，被Omega自主分泌的粘液包裹着不断地在里面抽插。高振宁整个人覆到了姜承録身上，低头狠狠吻住了他，像要将他吞吃入腹一样抵死交缠，而另一只手捏住他的乳尖时重时轻地揉搓。三处同时传来的刺激让姜承録彻底放弃了抵抗，总是冷静自持的脑子像是发了烧一样晕乎乎，只能感到阴茎挺立着渴求爱抚，而被手指操着的肉穴又酸又肿，浑身的细胞都在叫嚣着不满足。

高振宁结束了这个又黏又湿的深吻，喘着气捏着姜承録的脖子，和他对视。  
“我说过了，你这辈子都别想甩开我。”说着高振宁就扶着硬到发痛的性器压进穴口，一个挺身插到了最深处。Omega的身体就像是为了被Alpha打开而设计一般，不断分泌出来的粘液很快就让紧紧吸附他性器的肠壁变得再次湿滑起来。被火热紧致的湿润肉穴包裹的感觉实在太好，高振宁将性器送到最深处稍微停顿了会儿，就开始了猛烈的抽插。

“啊……哈啊……慢点……”姜承録的呻吟被高振宁一次次的深入给碾碎，几乎说不出一句完整的话。高振宁抓住姜承録的屁股抬高，让他撅起屁股好把性器吃得更深。  
高振宁伸手把姜承録被汗濡湿的头发往后梳，一边卖力抽插一边吻着他的额头。  
“筛哥说的是莽一点么？”  
“아씨발!”倔强的上单用仅存的力气回嘴，偏偏高振宁就喜欢看他这幅要强又情难自制的模样，Alpha生来的占有欲让高振宁想要得到姜承録身心的臣服。他凑过头去，捕捉到对方的唇，两人随着抽送带来的身体晃动不断交换着唇舌。持续接吻的时候，高振宁手摸上了姜承録的乳尖，揉搓着那两粒逐渐肿大挺立的红点，同时每次抽离的时候都几乎拔出整根性器，只留前段在肉穴里，再狠狠操进去，肉体相撞的淫靡声充满了整个房间。  
“宁……我……我快不行了……”强烈的快感让姜承録浑身快要抽搐起来，高振宁加大了抽插的频率，快速地顶弄，姜承録很快就被操到了高潮。

没顶的快感让姜承録短暂地失神，他温顺地靠在高振宁的肩膀上平复呼吸，而高振宁就着插在他体内的姿势抱住了他，感受包裹住自己的肉穴因高潮不断收缩带来的巨大快感。

从高潮的余韵里缓过神来的姜承録，和高振宁不停轻轻地接吻。高振宁挺身顶了顶姜承録，引起对方甜甜的喘息。  
高振宁搂紧了姜承録，赤裸的身体之间没有任何缝隙，哑着嗓子说，“筛哥，姜承録，别再从我身边逃走了。”  
身心交合的满足让姜承録心悦诚服地送上自己的深吻，“标记我，宁。”

高振宁闻声，将性器拔了出来，眼眶里盛满生理泪水的姜承録没有焦点地看着他，渴望被填满的肉穴空虚地一张一合，渗出了许多粘液。高振宁落下细碎的吻安抚他的Omega，把姜承録捞到床边翻了个身，然后让姜承録背对着坐在自己身上，分开他的两条大长腿，托起他的臀瓣再次从下方插进去。

再次插入的同时，高振宁低头咬破了他后颈的腺体，浓烈的信息素直接注入了姜承録的体内，让他浑身都止不住地发颤。而更让姜承録无法直视的是，他们现在正对着房间里的立镜，他一抬眼，就能看到高振宁粗长的性器一下下地插进来，在抽出的时候，他的肉穴又是如何不知羞耻地挽留。  
“筛哥之前……不是还想当A上我么？现在你好好看看……我是怎么操你的。”高振宁抬起姜承録的下巴让他看向镜子，一边舔着他后颈的腺体，一边开始用力地抽插起来。因为整个人都悬在床边被高振宁扣住大腿，整个身体的重量压下去，使高振宁的性器顶到了一个不可思议的深度。  
生殖腔被粗壮的阴茎强行顶开，姜承録有种身体已经不再是自己的错觉，巨大的快感碾碎了他最后仅存的一丝理智，开始放任自己的身体前后律动，配合着高振宁的抽插。赛场上默契配合的两人很快找到了彼此的节奏，每当高振宁抽离的时候，姜承録就抬起屁股，然后在高振宁用力插进去的时候压下屁股把他的阴茎吃到最深，让对方的每一次的深入都正好顶到他最敏感的位置。已经射过一次的阴茎再次挺立起来，不断溢出透明的粘液，被高振宁操着的小穴发出了噗呲噗呲的黏腻水声，淫水不断从肉穴里流出，滴到高振宁的大腿根上。

高振宁紧紧搂着他的Omega，没忘记伸手照顾着姜承録挺立的性器，上下套弄。身下又像是要把他钉在阴茎上似的，猛烈地操着他。  
“哈啊……宁……射……射进来。”高振宁一个挺身插到最深处，精液悉数射进了姜承録的生殖腔，在他的体内成结，而姜承録也被再次操到了高潮。

两人躺倒在床上，高振宁把姜承録翻过身贴在自己胸口，让他听自己快要冲出胸膛的心跳声。  
“这颗心脏，只为你跳动。”  
姜承録像是天地间孤傲独行的一沙鸥，只为找到那唯一属于他的岛屿，才肯轻轻地降落。他像是命中注定会找到高振宁，第一次的交合就抵达了灵魂绑定。姜承録靠在高振宁的胸口，和高振宁十指紧扣，轻声地反复呢喃着“我爱你”，也不知道高振宁听清楚没有，就疲惫地昏睡过去。

第二天日上三竿俩人走出房门，才知道已经飞回上海的队友帮他俩改签了航班。等回到基地，整个IG上上下下，包括其他分部，都知道了高振宁和姜承録终于完成标记的事情。苏妈激动得像是嫁出去了女儿，拿袖口擦拭眼角的泪，宋义进和李浩成这两个哥哥更是准备好了喜面，喻文波拼命回避之前“筛哥要不是Alpha我就吃键盘”的毒奶，却抵不住王柳羿开心地反复提醒大家监督AD吃键盘，整个基地都洋溢着欢乐的气氛，就差没张灯结彩放鞭炮了。  
容易害羞的姜承録觉得大家的反应太夸张了，有点无所适从。但想到自己此前没分化让大家都跟着担心了很久，也就随得他们去了。而由于迟来的分化使得姜承録的这次发情期持续了很久，高振宁只顾吃肉，乐到不行。

 

喻文波闻到姜承録身上宣告主权的浓烈白酒味，瘪了瘪嘴，直勾勾地盯着王柳羿，“蓝哥我们应该多做做，这样你身上也留得下我的味道了。”  
“大白天发什么情”，王柳羿玩着手里的Switch，根本不搭理自家AD扭头就走，“别妨碍我抓6V闪，280连要是断了你这周排位都别想有辅助了。”已经习惯脸皮薄的恋人口不对心，喻文波可没漏看王柳羿耳尖微微的泛红，连忙追上去。  
“蓝哥你要什么宝可梦我给你抓。”  
“我要鬼斯。”  
“早说啊，蓝哥你看，我们比隔壁那对AO还要方便，都不用发情，想做就做。”

路过听到喻文波光天化日无耻言论的高振宁嗤之以鼻，发出了更无耻的言论，“我想让筛哥发情，那还不是动动信息素的事？”然后被旁边的姜承録一拳锤在脑壳上。  
“都说了好多遍了，筛哥你锤我不要用右手啊！用左手用左手！”

而今天的中单宋义进，也在用生命演出一个“单”字。  
“浩成啊，我突然好想退役。”


End file.
